Shadows of a Broken Past
by nachonaco
Summary: With graduation nearing, Des and Syd Lipsky begin remembering the consequences of their birth.


Author's Note: It would be bad form for me to continue Syd's stories without providing a bit of a background to her past, and Des' past as well. I also own all the experiments, with the exception of D060787B. That character, alias Des Lipsky, belongs to my good friend despyrit, at MHA. Another note, the aging process of Syd (ie. Why she hears the voices at the age she does), will definitely be explained soon enough. Think you all can wait? Hehe.  
  
Sitting on the outside porch, Syd Lipsky watched the stars. The girl was tall, six-foot even, with raven hair and amethyst eyes. She stared up at the skies, the endless galaxies. Using her biological calculator, a gift from the FBI, she counted sixty thousand seven hundred and eighty six. She had rarely found a use for the calculator, but she used it whenever she was stargazing. The number repeated itself in her mind. Sixty thousand seven hundred and eighty six stars illuminating the night sky. She sighed heavily, remembering her brothers and sisters, the ones that had not survived. Her FBI codename was S060787, simply because she was experiment number 60787.  
The tale begins ten years ago. A six year old girl with shoulder- length black hair approached another girl, both were identical, except the latter had glasses and a prosthetic leg, and was also four years older than S060787. "'784?" The smaller girl asked of the older girl.  
"Yes, '787?"  
"Why are there so many of us?"  
The older girl shut her book and looked at the youngest experiment. "I suppose they're trying to find the perfect experiment. And you, '787, are the perfect experiment."  
"Really?" The small girl beamed. '784 nodded.  
That night, S060787 crawled into bed, exhausted. "...and the kingdom of Drakkenville will be born!" A male voice broke through her thoughts. "Yeah, his plot? Always taking over the world. Always." A female voice followed up. The male voice returned, striking fear into S060787's heart. "What should I do with this pest?" What did the voices want from her? What was she doing wrong?  
The voices made their appearances again, as laughter rather than words. Evil snickers and guffaws haunted S060787 for the days to come, her thoughts became an even larger mandatory process for human life. A year later, the voices yet again intensified, the very same phrases having stalked her for the duration of that year. She thought it best not to ask anyone what was going on, or if it had some type of effect on the other sixty thousand experiments.  
S060784, '787's best friend, had noticed these changes too. One day in the cafeteria, she noticed '787 suddenly drop her apple, as if she was shocked. "'787's wigging again..." one of the male experiments snickered. "That's not funny, '656." '784 glared. "Why don't you just grow up? She's got feelings too, y'know."  
'787 grinned. She was elated to have someone finally stick up for her. Soon, very soon, the FBI would allow her into the outside world, to go to a normal elementary school where she would start first-grade with other students 'her age'. Gifted with an accelerated aging mechanism, she was able to age faster than others. In the three short months she had been alive she had gone through five 'birthdays', coming up on her sixth. Since they were not technically birthdays, the FBI decided not to celebrate, but instead monitor her behavior, to see if the rapid aging process had caused any adverse effects.  
They had not. S060787 was an entirely normal child, with the exception, of course, of her flaming hands, an ability granted to her by the FBI she had possessed since her birth, or, as the FBI preferred, creation. She had been dropped off, murmured her goodbyes, and strode off toward Middleton Elementary School. Swinging her Little Mermaid lunchbox, occasionally breaking out into song. "If ya find your world is cavin' in, you can bet you're gonna need a friend..." She stopped when she was in close proximity of another group of first-graders. Two were girls, one with auburn hair and one with brunette, the third was a boy, with blonde hair and brown eyes.  
"That outfit? A duck?!" The brunette sneered.  
"Leave me alone, Bonnie!" The redhead replied.  
On impulse, the synthetic girl raced over, punching the brunette in the face, her hands glowing.  
"FREAK!" Bonnie replied viciously. 


End file.
